Street Fighter Series
Street Fighter (ストリートファイター, Sutorīto Faitā?) is a popular series of fighting games in which the players pit combatants from around the world (including the famous Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li and Guile), each with his or her own special moves, against one another. Capcom released the first game in the series in August 1987. The games tie in to other Capcom games including Saturday Night Slam Masters, Ring of Destruction: Slam Masters 2 and the Final Fight series. The series also has loose ties to Rival Schools. Games in the Series * Street Fighter * Street Fighter II * Super Street Fighter II * Street Fighter Alpha * Street Fighter III * Street Fighter IV * Super Street Fighter IV Spin-Offs * Street Fighter EX * Street Fighter Online: Mouse Generations Compilations * Street Fighter Collection - (1997) * Street Fighter Collection 2 - (1998) * Street Fighter Anniversary Collection - (2004) * Street Fighter Alpha Anthology - (2006) Films * Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie * Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation * Street Fighter Alpha: Generations TV * Street Fighter II V * Street Fighter (TV series) Related Media In Japan, an animated film produced by Group TAC titled Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie was released theatrically in Japan in 1994. An English adaptation of the film produced by Manga Entertainment, which was first released on home video in 1996. Group TAC also produced an animated TV series Street Fighter II V, which first aired on Fuji TV in 1995; and a two-episode OVA series, Street Fighter Alpha: The Movie, released in 1999. English adaptations of both productions were produced by Manga Entertainment as well. A second OVA based on Street Fighter Alpha, titled Street Fighter Alpha: Generations, was produced specifically for the English market by Studio A.P.P.P. Masahiko Nakahira did four different Street Fighter manga series: Cammy Gaiden (translated and released in English as Super Street Fighter II: Cammy by Viz Media), Street Fighter Zero (translated and released in English as Street Fighter Alpha), Sakura Ganbaru and Street Fighter III: Ryu Final. Street Fighter Alpha, Sakura Ganbaru and Street Fighter III: Ryu Final have all been released in English by UDON. Two characters created by Nakahira, Evil Ryu (introduced in Street Fighter Alpha) and Karin Kanzuki (from Sakura Ganbaru) have been integrated into the Street Fighter video games. Malibu Comics launched a Street Fighter comic series in 1993, but it flopped, lasting only three issues. UDON was then licensed by Capcom to produce an American comic book based on the Street Fighter franchise, in addition to Darkstalkers and Rival Schools. This series draws not only on the established Street Fighter canon, but also occasionally addresses various continuity retcons, and even draws from fanon and non-official sources as well. In 2005, UDON released Eternal Challenge - The Art of Street Fighter, the first Capcom series history and art book to be translated into English. More recently, UDON has continued its Street Fighter series with Street Fighter II Turbo and Street Fighter IV. They have also published a translation of a previously Japan-only artbook, SF20: The Art of Street Fighter. Artbooks Image:SFEternalChallengeShinkiro.png|''Eternal Challenge - The Art of Street Fighter'' Cover by Shinkiro Image:SF20Artbook.png|''SF20: The Art of Street Fighter'' Comics Gallery Image:SFComic0Art.png|''Comic # 0'' Art Image:SFComic1Art.png|''Comic # 1'' Art Image:SFComic2Art.png|''Comic # 2'' Art Image:SFComic3Art.png|''Comic # 3'' Art Image:SFComic4Art.png|''Comic # 4'' Art Image:SFComic5Art.png|''Comic # 5'' Art Image:SFComic6Art.png|''Comic # 6'' Art Image:SFComic7Art.png|''Comic # 7'' Art Image:SFComicArt8.png|''Comic # 8'' Art Image:SFComicArt9.png|''Comic # 9'' Art Image:SFComic10.png|''Comic # 10'' Image:SFComic11.png|''Comic # 11'' Image:SFComic12.png|''Comic # 12'' Image:SFComicArt13.png|''Comic # 13'' Art Image:SFSummerSpecial.png|''Comic'' Summer Special Art External Links * Official English website *Official Street Fighter Artwork at FightingStreet.com *Street Fighter Corporation *Street Fighter Galleries *The Street Fighter Plot Canon Guide *Street Fighter Wiki Category:Series